The present invention generally relates to an information label for attachment to a mailpiece. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mailing label having a removable receipt flap. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for imaging the label system to configure the same as a special service mailing label.
It is generally known to transport and deliver packages or articles via a mailing service where the time or day of delivery is critical. This type of service usually includes a mailing label or form attached to the package or article. A conventionally known mailing label of this type has several components including a top information receiving sheet, one or more carbonless print transfer layers for providing copies of the information sheet, a bottom layer for attachment to the package or article, and often a peel back sheet covering an adhesive layer on a back side of the bottom layer.
A typical mailing label for packages and articles to be mailed wherein the time or the day of delivery is critical includes multiple layers which are joined together along one side by a tear strip. The tear strip is usually an edge portion of each layer permanently adhered to one another and includes a perforated tear line for removing each layer sheet from the tear strip as needed. The upper most layer is an information sheet to which information regarding addressee and sender information may be added as is known in the art. The subsequent layers may have carbonless printing transfer layers or sometimes further include intermediate carbon paper layers for transferring information printed on the uppermost information sheet to all of the layers of the label. The lower-most layer sometimes includes an adhesive layer or backing for attaching the label to a package or article and further includes a removable adhesive cover sheet for protecting the adhesive until the label is to be attached to the article or package. One example of such a mailing label is the label assembly used for Express Mail packages by the United States Postal Service.
For a typical Express Mail label, one layer is usually returned to the mailing party for their files and for proof of mailing. This copy typically is one of the intermediate carbonless transfer layers and includes all of the information printed on or added to the information sheet. The other layers may go to various departments within the mail service provider for tracking and billing purposes. The uppermost sheet is retained on the label until delivery at which time delivery information is added to it. This loose sheet contains much information not needed on a return receipt and further may be damaged or accidentally torn from the label during shipping.
A need, therefore, exists to provide a mailing label having smaller sheets and a smaller removable receipt for proof of mailing containing only the necessary information thereon. A further need exists for a mailing label which provides a return receipt portion which is not loose and, therefore, not easily damaged during shipping. In addition, a need exists to provide a mailing label as a generic blank to be used in printing as one of either Priority Mail, Express Mail and International Express Mail.
The present invention provides a label, a method and an apparatus for delivering a mailpiece wherein the method simplifies the delivery process and the acquisition of proof of mailing. The article provides a simpler and less expensive mailing label for a package or article to be mailed which also permits obtaining a simplified means for obtaining proof of delivery of the package or article and a more durable return receipt portion.
To this end, in an embodiment of the present invention, a label is provided for use in delivering an article and for indicating thereon mailing and address information relating to mailing, shipping and handling of the article. The label has a laminate with a primary layer and a secondary layer. Each of the layers has a surface confronting and adjoined to one another. A removable receipt flap is formed from the primary layer. The removable receipt flap having mailing information therein. An area is disposed beneath the receipt flap. The area is exposed when the receipt flap is removed. A removable section is detachably connected to a remainder of the label.
In an embodiment, the label has adhesive on a back side of the secondary layer.
In an embodiment, the label has a removable protective layer received over a back side of the secondary label.
In an embodiment, the label has an adhesive disposed between the primary layer and the secondary layer.
In an embodiment, the label has a first tear line formed in the primary layer defining the receipt flap.
In an embodiment, the label is adapted for use by the United States Postal Service as one of Priority Mail, Express Mail, and International Express Mail.
In an embodiment, the label has a rectangular configuration.
In an embodiment, the label has a tear line formed in the primary layer defining an edge of the removable section and an edge of the remainder of the label wherein the tear line extends through both the primary layer and the secondary layer.
In an embodiment, the label has a designator section variably printed with information designating a special service wherein the special service is one of Priority Mail, Express Mail or International Express Mail.
In an embodiment, the label has a transfer material adapted to transfer information added to the receipt flap onto the area beneath the receipt flap.
In an embodiment, the label has a removable sticker in the primary layer having a tracking code variably printed thereon.
In an embodiment, the label has and area on the label upon which variable information is printed to aid in the delivery of the mailpiece.
In an embodiment, the label has a removable sticker having a tracking code variably printed thereon and a layer of adhesive on a back side of the removable sticker.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for delivering an article is provided including the steps of: providing an article; providing a label having a primary layer and a secondary layer secured together including a receipt flap in the primary layer bounded by a first tear line and an area disposed beneath the receipt flap in the secondary layer and further having a removable section detachably connected to a remainder of the label; printing information of the label relating to delivery of the mailpiece by a special service; and adhering the label to the article.
In an embodiment, the method includes the step of providing an adhesive layer on a back side of the secondary layer.
In an embodiment, the method includes the steps of providing an adhesive layer on a back side of the secondary layer; providing a protective layer over the adhesive layer; providing a second tear line through the primary layer, the secondary layer and the protective layer; removing the protective layer from the adhesive layer prior to the step of adhering the label; and placing the adhesive layer against the article.
In an embodiment, the method includes the step of removing the receipt flap from the label upon delivery of the article.
In an embodiment, the method includes the step of removing the receipt flap from the label upon delivery of the article.
In an embodiment, the method includes the step of removing the removable section from the remainder of the label prior to mailing the mailpiece.
In an embodiment, the method includes the steps of providing a sticker in the primary layer and removing the sticker prior to mailing.
In an embodiment, the method includes the step of printing information on the label relating to the delivery of the mailpiece by one of Priority Mail, Express Mail, or International Express Mail.
The present invention provides several advantages over known mailing labels. The mailing label of the invention provides a simple and inexpensive label construction requiring less paper product per label.
Another advantage of the present invention is the incorporation of a removable receipt which may contain any desired information.
A further advantage of the present invention is the transfer of information to the label which may be added to the receipt at the time of delivery prior to removing the receipt.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the label provides for an all-in-one construction wherein it may include a number of special instruction or informational stickers which are removable from the label and may be added to a package which is to be mailed. The label of the invention, therefore, provides a simple and low cost label of the return receipt type.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a generic blank mailing label which allows a label to be printed as one of either Priority Mail, Express Mail or International Express Mail.